Amor en Death Note
by Byta.Himea123
Summary: ¿Te imaginas que Light Yagami se enamore de L?, ¿Qué Mello se enamore de ti?, o que Near te contrate para encontrar a Kira... Pues lee esta historia de amor en Death Note donde el personaje principal eres tu.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor en Death note**

¿Te imaginas que L se enamore de light Yagami y halla amor?, ¿qué Mello se enamore de ti?, o que Near te contrate para encontrar a Kira. Pues lee esta historia de amor en Death Note…

**En la guarida de Mello; llegas a decirle que te contrate para ayudar a encontrar a Kira.**

Mello: Ola, ¿Quién rayos eres tú? (medio enojado)

Tú: Ola, seré tu ayudante para encontrar a Kira, yo igual lo odio, soy una detective y protectora, te protegeré (hablando calmadamente)

Mello: (comiendo chocolate) ¿Es enserio?, nunca pensé que llegaría alguien tan repentinamente a decirme eso… Pero, si en verdad quieres ayudar, tendrás que probarlo. Si es que eres buena para eso, porque tal vez sea una trampa, ¿no lo crees? (mirándote fijamente con una sonrisa de malo)

Tu: ¿No me crees?, ¡claro que soy buena en esto! Pero.. Que se le va hacer, pensé en ayudarte, pero no. No ayudó a alguien que no confía en alguien como yo, además… tengo información. (Sonriendo)

Mello: ¡Espera! Si tienes información, no tendrás más caso que quedarte… Espero que seas mi detective, porque si llego a sospechar de ti, serás tú la que caigas… jajajajaja (rostro espeluznante)

Tu: (mirándolo fijamente) Bien, ten en cuenta que nunca te traicionaré...

Mello: Je, (comiendo chocolate) bien entonces, ten lo por seguro. Además, mañana mismo te probaré… Prepárate, (saliendo a afuera con una sonrisa que da miedo)

**Más tarde…**

**Mello llegó a la guarida y de repente te dijo;**

Mello: ¡Oye!, (sonriendo de malo) ¿por qué viniste a ayudar justo aquí y no con Near? y ¿qué armas usas?

Tu: Es solo una razón, tu… me agradas, quiero hacer el bien junto a ti. Sé que quieres ganarle a Near, y me agrada, pero me encanta tu estilo… Ah!, soy buena utilizando sables (sonrisa pero calmada)

Mello: (sorprendiéndose y se le cae el pedazo de chocolate de la boca)… Interesante…

**Después, con Near y los demás de la SPK;**

Near: Estoy seguro de que Light Yagami es Kira, pero no solo eso… Sé que es el hijo del jefe Yagami… (Fríamente)

Policía A: ¿No crees que necesitamos más información sobre esto?, todo se está poniendo muy interesante. Se de una chica adolescente que se informa de esto… Está en contra de Kira.

Near: (sorprendido). En ese caso tendremos que hacer que nos diga todo, pero no todo… Ya que yo seré el "gane y Kira será el perdedor en el juego" (sonrisa espeluznante y fría)

**Una hora después de haber pensado Near;**

Near: ¡Pronto!. Necesitamos que algunos policías pongan cámaras en la guarida de Mello... (Pensando: tal vez aquella chica esté trabajando para Mello)

Policía A: Pero Near, nosotros no sabemos en donde es. Además, por mi opinión, tendrá que a ver otros policías para investigar donde queda la guarida de Mello.

Near: Lo sé, pero lo malo es que, cómo lo aremos (enroscándose el dedo en un mechón de su pelo)

Light: (llamando a Near) Near, supe lo de la chica, L me lo había dijo, a parte de eso dijo que posiblemente trabajaba con Mello ya que estaba enamorada. ¿Lo crees?

Near: Si, lo creo, ya veré en eso... Oh, espera Kira, por si no lo sabías, la chica que está con Mello sabe todo sobre Kira y probablemente ya sabe como encontrarte. Si así fuera, ¿Qué harías? (con una pequeña sonrisa)

Light: ¿Qué? (muy sorprendido). ¡Near debes estar bromeando!, no creo que supiera sobre eso... (pensando sorprendido: ¿y si eso fuera cierto?, no tendría mas remedio que matarla). Pero espera Near, creo que me habías dicho "Kira", ¿no?...

Near: Si, por supuesto (diciendolo fríamente)

Light: ¿¡Todavía dices que soy Kira!?, Piénsalo bien Near...

Near: Esta bien, esta bien. Solo digo que tal vez puedas ser Kira. Pero hablemos en lo que estábamos, ¿qué harías si te descubrieran?, ¿con qué matarías?... (pensando: Sé que Light es Kira, L es un perdedor por no haberlo atrapado).

Light: (pensando: maldito, debo matarlo). E... Bueno Near, si es que me atraparan, yo... tendría que ver con que los mataría... tal vez una trampa...

Near: (pensando: asombroso Light, nunca pensé que serías tan bueno como para que no te descubran con que matarías, pero yo seré quien gane). Je, perdón Light, creo que he tomado tu tiempo en decir eso. Adiós (con una sonrisa)

Light: (pensando: maldito Near... te matare)

**Luego, viene Matt donde Mello y tu;**

Matt: Mello, oh... (viéndote sorprendido)

Mello: Que tal, Matt... ¿Sabes que?, "Tenemos a una acompañante"... ¿Te gusta?

Matt: (Mirándote) Me da igual quien venga a ayudar a atrapar a Kira, solo si es que es... "Inteligente" (con una sonrisa y medio frío)

Tu: (sonriéndose pero con enojo), no sabes nada de mi...

Matt: (acercándose a ti). Parece que tu y yo nos llevaremos mas o menos bien... ¿No lo crees?... (Pequeña sonriendo)

Mello: Vamos, Matt, si te pasara algo a ti también, ella te protegería... Ya que, todos dicen que ella "protege", por esa misma razón dejé que se quedara... Jajaja (comiendo chocolate)

Tu: ¡Ha!, ¿solo por eso?, puedo hacer mas que eso, hasta si es posible... matar... (creyéndose)

Matt: (Sonriente jugando juegos de vídeos)

**Mientras que L y Light Yagami siguen investigando este dice;**

L: ¿Qué tal si el asesino que esté matando a gente, tenga un nombre falso?, tendríamos que averiguarlo, pero como... (frío y pensativo)

Light: (Acercándos con una voz dulce;) Si... Tal vez tengas razón Ryuzaki

**Mientras hablaban, minuto después, Misa Amane tocó la puerta y entro al mismo tiempo, para estar con Light Yagami. Cuando entró a la puerta, Misa Amane;**

Misa: ¡Ola Light!, tenía tantas ganas de verte... ¿¡Como estas!?

Light: Estoy, bien, Misa... Y bueno, que haces aquí (Como que si no le importara)

Misa: ¿Lo dices enserio?, estoy aquí para seguir tus órdenes y... ¡para estar contigo!

Light: Excelente, Misa es muy seguidora hacia mi, pero eso de estar conmigo, me pone furioso... ¡Porqué todas las mujeres deben ser así! (enojado)

L: (Mirando a Light y susurrándole;) Oye Light, si fuera tu, estaría mas contento en ver a Misa (medio frío)

Misa: ¡Gracias Ryuzaki!, no pensé que fueras tan bueno y yo que te decía cosas malas... Perdón (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

L: Y es mas, quisiera enamorarme de ti (viéndola calmada mente con ojos grandes)

Misa: ¿Enserio?, ¡que lindo!... Pero debes saber Light es mi amado, pero no te preocupes, mm... Podrías ser mi amigo, ¿Qué te parece?

L: Increíble, tendré otro amigo mas, si, suena bien (medio feliz)

Misa: Si, genial!...

Light: Bueno creo que ya es suficiente, que tal si seguimos con lo que estábamos. Y Misa, (medio enojado) que tal si sigues con la investigación que te había dicho antes, además, por eso estabas, ¿cierto?

Misa: Tienes razón Light, haré todo lo posible para estar contigo y seas feliz, no te traicionaré... Bueno, adiós ¡Ryuzaki!

L: (Hacía Light;) ¿No crees que eres duro con ella? (frío)

Light: Ryuzaki, para que veas, yo no soy para el amor, solo es un desperdicio (con una pequeña sonrisa)

L: (Pensando; Eso significa que solo Light tiene a Misa para usarla, como Light es popular entre las chicas, Misa seguirá si o si a Light, aunque él no esté tan enamorado) Interesante, aunque debo admitir que ella es linda

_CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

**Después, de que investigaron toda la noche, están en la guarida;**

Tu: No creen que es mucho por hoy (suspirando)

Mello: Estas loca... (Acercándose a ti) Se supone que odias a Kira, ¿no?, "deberías alcanzarlo"

Tu: (Sorprendida) ¿Qué?... A que te refieres... con... eso

Mello: Deberías saberlo, aste llamar inteligente (comiendo chocolate delante de ti)

Tu: (Pensativa)... Bueno... ¿Y donde esta Matt?

Mello: ¿Matt?, está haciendo su "trabajo" (sonrisa)

Tu: OOww... Que pena...

Mello: (Sorprendido y mirándote fríamente) Porqué... lo quieres...

Tu: ¿Qué? (diciéndolo suavemente) ¿Qué te sucede?

Mello: ¿Por qué te interesa?... Escucha... Tal vez no lo sepas, pero, ¿Porqué el?, no sabes nada, nada, de que...

Tu: Que...

Mello: ¡Tal vez haya otro que esté interesado en ti!

**Cuando estaban viéndose fijamente, mientras miraste los ojos despreciables de Mello, él dice;**

Mello: Y bien...

Tu: ¿Eh?

Mello: Porque, quieres que esté Matt aquí?

Tu: ¡¿Que?! ¡Que te sucede!

Mello: (Mirándote)

Tu: Solo quería que Matt estuviera aquí para jugar los videojuegos que tiene el... Estoy aburrida

Mello: (Muy enojado, mirándote y diciéndose; ¡Qué d-diablos, que he dicho!, un poco mas y estaría en vergüenza... ¡Maldición!)

**Mientras pasaba tiempo Mello contigo, Light seguía deseando ser el Dios del nuevo mundo, pero no cambiaba el interés hacia L;**

Light: ¿Y cómo sigue la investigación Ryuzaki?

L: Bien, aunque hay algo

Light: Uhm... ¿Qué cosa L? (Voz suave)

L: He estado viendo cada día que "no es igual"

Light: ¿Qué, a que te refieres?

L: ¿No lo sabes?, mira; hay días, que cuando no estás aquí, cerca, con nosotros, aumenta el número de muertes de criminales. Pero, cuando estás con nosotros, disminuye... ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Light: (Muy sorprendido) Bueno, pero eso debe ser por razones, Ryuzaki, he estado ocupado últimamente, además, no significa que que yo... sea Kira

Matsuda: (Sorprendido y mirando a Light) B-bueno, tal vez sea verdad lo que dijo Light

L: (Mirando a Light y pensando) Esta bien, aunque, seguiré viendo los días en que Light esté y no esté aquí

**Mientras pasaba el tiempo, todos se iban, pero Light se quedó;**

Light: (Voz fría) ¿No duermes Ryuzaki?

L: Mm... poco... ¿Qué hay con eso?

Light: Nada... Solo que... Ocuparé toda la noche contigo

L: ¿Qué? (Mirándolo con unos ojos grandes y geniales)

Light: (Llevand una habitación) y Ryuzaki... Piensas en que soy Kira, ¿Cierto?

L: (Sorprendido) Si...

Light: (Acost la cama y él se puso encima y le dijo) Si yo soy Kira, tendremos que ser enemigos...

L: ¿Qué? (Sorprendido y voz suave)

Light: Y no quiero eso (diciéndolo con una sonrisa)


	3. Chapter 3

**Después, de que investigaron toda la noche, están en la guarida;**

Tu: No crees que es mucho por hoy (suspirando)

Mello: Estas loca... (Acercándose a ti) Se supone que odias a Kira, ¿no?, "deberías alcanzarlo"

Tu: (Sorprendida) ¿Qué?... A que te refieres... con... eso

Mello: Deberías saberlo, aste llamar inteligente (comiendo chocolate delante de ti)

Tu: (Pensativa)... Bueno... ¿Y donde esta Matt?

Mello: ¿Matt?, está haciendo su "trabajo" (sonrisa)

Tu: OOww... Que pena...

Mello: (Sorprendido y mirándote fríamente) Porqué... lo quieres...

Tu: ¿Qué? (diciéndolo suavemente) ¿Qué te sucede?

Mello: ¿Por qué te interesa?... Escucha... Tal vez no lo sepas, pero, ¿Porqué el?, no sabes nada, nada, de que...

Tu: Que...

Mello: ¡Tal vez haya otro que esté interesado en ti!

**Cuando estaban viéndose fijamente, mientras miraste los ojos despreciables de Mello, él dice;**

Mello: Y bien...

Tu: ¿Eh?

Mello: Porque, quieres que esté Matt aquí?

Tu: ¡¿Que?! ¡Que te sucede!

Mello: (Mirándote)

Tu: Solo quería que Matt estuviera aquí para jugar los videojuegos que tiene el... Estoy aburrida

Mello: (Muy enojado, mirándote y diciéndose; ¡Qué d-diablos, que he dicho!, un poco mas y estaría en vergüenza... ¡Maldición!)

**Mientras pasaba tiempo Mello contigo, Light seguía deseando ser el Dios del nuevo mundo, pero no cambiaba el interés hacia L;**

Light: ¿Y cómo sigue la investigación Ryuzaki?

L: Bien, aunque hay algo

Light: Uhm... ¿Qué cosa L? (Voz suave)

L: He estado viendo cada día que "no es igual"

Light: ¿Qué, a que te refieres?

L: ¿No lo sabes?, mira; hay días, que cuando no estás aquí, cerca, con nosotros, aumenta el número de muertes de criminales. Pero, cuando estás con nosotros, disminuye... ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Light: (Muy sorprendido) Bueno, pero eso debe ser por razones, Ryuzaki, he estado ocupado últimamente, además, no significa que que yo... sea Kira

Matsuda: (Sorprendido y mirando a Light) B-bueno, tal vez sea verdad lo que dijo Light

L: (Mirando a Light y pensando) Esta bien, aunque, seguiré viendo los días en que Light esté y no esté aquí

**Mientras pasaba el tiempo, todos se iban, pero Light se quedó;**

Light: (Voz fría) ¿No duermes Ryuzaki?

L: Mm... poco... ¿Qué hay con eso?

Light: Nada... Solo que... Ocuparé toda la noche contigo

L: ¿Qué? (Mirándolo con unos ojos grandes y geniales)

Light: (Llevándolo a una habitación) Ryuzaki... Piensas en que soy Kira, ¿Cierto?

L: (Sorprendido) Si...

Light: (Acostó en la cama él se puso encima y le dijo) Si yo soy Kira, tendremos que ser enemigos...

L: ¿Qué? (Sorprendido y voz suave)

Light: Y no quiero eso (diciéndolo con una sonrisa)

L: (Mirando a Light y sorprendido)


End file.
